Near Field Communication (NFC) chips have been embedded in some mobile phones directly or via SD Memory Cards, or SIM Cards, and are used by companies such as Google or ISIS as digital wallets for storing secure cardholder information. These NFC chip based digital wallets are used in contactless payment transactions with point-of-sale (POS) devices that support such contactless transactions. Mobile phones with the embedded NFC chip based digital wallets have several problems with complexity, applicability, security, and flexibility, among others. One of these problems is that not all phones have an embedded NFC chip. This severely limits penetration of this mobile wallet solution to the public. Furthermore, the process for loading the NFC chip's secure element with the payment card data is complex to implement and carry out. In particular, data loading onto the NFC chip's secure element over the air has security issues that need to be addressed. These security issues exist at every point the cardholder data touches in order to get from an issuer to the secure element. Currently, a Trusted Security Manager (TSM) is required for loading personal payment credentials onto the NFC chip's secure element over the air. Payment card issuers have to sign up for such a TSM service and to pay for such services. Furthermore, there are various technical complexities in order to make the loading process work smoothly, especially when some part of the loading process fails in the middle. Furthermore, not all standards have been worked out, and there are multiple competing parties making it more difficult to become ubiquitous. The applications and value proposition for the consumers and for the merchants are limited if the only purpose is to allow NFC to be used for contactless payment in POS devices. More value has to be created for the consumers and merchants and the process has to be much less complex for issuers, and consumers to load their digital wallet, and for them to use it with merchants.